Free Association
Free Association is the process of writing (or speaking) in a narrative voice, often referred to as the stream of consciousness. The process is most often linked to Psychologist Sigmund Freud who used free association in psychoanalysis as a way of helping his patients unconsciously reach the stages of transference, projection, and resistance during therapy. In writing, free association functions in the same way. The writer begins writing whatever comes to mind, forming word associations (Chiriac). Each word and phrase is connected to the next making the entire writing process one string of continuous thought. As the writer lets his words flow, he often unconsciously includes details that give some insight into his past. Freud use free association as a way to uncover latent emotions that could be the root of psychological issues (Macmillan). In writing, free association also uncovers latent thoughts and emotions that give rise to new or inspiring ideas, and in this way is a useful brainstorming activity. Psychological Context Freud introduced psychoanalysis in the 1890s. His therapy was aimed at curing mentally ill patients by almost tricking them into unconsciously uncovering the root of their internal conflicts. In psychoanalysis, Freud would have his patients free associate. They would say whatever came to mind, which led to embarrassment, anger, frustration, and ultimately progress. The purpose of free association was/is to reach the point at which the patient uncovers (on his own) why he may be troubled. In the process of psychoanalysis, the patient goes through stages. The first is repression, where the patient holds back all of the emotionally significant events and thoughts he has. He keeps them bottled up so that he does not have to deal with it. The second is transference, where the patient transfers or attributes his own emotions onto someone else (typically the therapist). He blames the emotions he feels on a second or third party. The third is regression, where the patient reverts to his own childlike behavior (throwing fits, crying, etc). When the patient reverts to this behavior it often reveals the root of his problems, for Freud believed psychological issues developed during childhood and were never dealt with. In the end, the patient gains insight into his own problems, which makes addressing them easier (Macmillian). Free Association in Writing '' Free association in writing is often a useful tool to overcome mind blocks or to brainstorm ideas. Just as free association is used in psychoanalysis, free association in writing leads the writer towards some insight by aggravating emotions. Getting a piece of paper and writing freely allows for emotions, ideas, and flashbulbs memories to rapidly be brought up. There should be no sense of control in free writing. By giving up control, the writer allows himself to unconsciously write things that have significant meaning without realizing it. It is best to keep the mind blank while writing and never let the pencil stop moving. It is important to write down everything that comes to mind without censorship or hesitation. Being completely open is often frightening, and makes the writer vulnerable and insecure. This is exactly the moment where true desires, needs, and passions bubble to the surface (Chiriac). ''Sources Chiriac, Jean. "About the Free Association Methods." Psychoanalysis - Techniques and Practice. AROPA, n.d. Web. 26 Sep 2010. Macmillan, Malcolm. "Limitations to Free Association and Interpretation." Psychological Inquiry 12.3 (2001): 113-129. Web. 26 Sep 2010. "Sigmund Freud." Photograph. Philosophy Professor: Sigmund Freud. Web. 22 Sep 2010.